


Downtown, the Morning After

by eshcaine



Series: The Crescent City Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshcaine/pseuds/eshcaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189121</p><p>reposting at that new link</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtown, the Morning After

http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189121

reposting at that new link


End file.
